The present invention relates to disposable shoe boots, and more particularly to a shoe boot which comprises a waterproof foot piece adapted to entirely cover and protect a user's foot from all chemical or blood to penetrate inside therethrough.
In the laboratory, surgery room, and other industrial area, disposable shoe boots are used to cover the users' shoes from direct contact with dirty water, chemical or blood. Conventional shoe boot merely comprises two sidepieces which are made of paper fabric and are sewed along edges thereof to form a boot shape. A top opening is provided for the user to insert his or her foot (with shoe together) into the shoe boot. An elastic band is stitched around the top opening for holding the conventional shoe boot on the user's foot.
In fact, although such conventional shoe boots may successfully prevent the user's shoe from directly contacting the chemical, water or blood, the conventional shoe boots fail to absolutely protect all the chemical or blood to penetrate inside through the shoe boots. In other words, water, chemical and blood may still penetrate into the inside of the shoe boot through the paper fabric and the sewing edges, that would seriously pollute the user's shoe.